mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Greta
|kind = Griffon |sex = Female |occupation = Griffonstone boffyball league player |residence = Griffonstone |eyes = (series) (comics) |coat = (series) (comics) |misc1 = Feathers |misc1text = head with edges and wings (series) wings (comics) |misc2 = Talons |misc2text = Brilliant yellow |headercolor = #9B5D54 |headerfontcolor = #E4E9E5}} Greta is a female griffon and supporting character who first appears in The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone. She is Gilda's first griffon friend. Development and design Regarding Greta's appearance in , issue writer Georgia Ball stated on Twitter that it was the result of minimal communication between her and issue artist Jay Fosgitt and that she "didn't see completed art until final approved letters". Greta is one of three Friends Forever Issue 24-redesigned griffons, the other two being Grampa Gruff and retroactively Gretchen. Depiction in the series Greta appears in the season five episode The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone as a resident of Griffonstone. When Gilda and Pinkie Pie bake fresh griffon scones, Greta is distracted by the aroma, and another griffon bumps into her and knocks her down. Gilda helps her up, but Greta rudely brushes her off. Toward the end of the episode, Gilda offers Greta some griffon scones in friendship. Greta refuses the offering at first, but she eventually accepts and compliments Gilda's scones off-screen. She is last seen sharing scones with Gilda by the statue of King Grover. In the season six episode The Fault in Our Cutie Marks, Greta makes a brief cameo flying through Griffonstone and sharing griffon scones with Gilda in Gabby's flashback. In the season nine episode The Ending of the End - Part 2, Greta takes part in the final battle against Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow. Other depictions IDW comics Greta appears, with a different design than in the series, in . She is a member of Griffonstone's boffyball team, and she takes part in a game against Yakyakistan. My Little Pony (mobile game) Greta is a character in Gameloft's mobile game, added in the version 2.7 update on February 17, 2016. An image of her, Gilda, Grampa Gruff, Griffon Shopkeeper, and Li'l Griffon was posted on the My Little Pony Game Facebook page on February 19, 2016. The game's description of her states, "Greta's friendship will be yours for the taking, so long as you gift her the scones that you're baking!" Promotional material Greta is featured in the "One Million Friends" poster on the My Little Pony Facebook page. The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''GRETA might come off as a grouchy Griffon at first, but give her some space. She's simply cautious around new friends. Offer a scone and get to know her. She might just follow.'' Quotes }} }} }} }} }} Gallery Greta sniffing the smell of scones being cooked S5E8.png|Something smells good Greta gets accidentally hit by another griffon S5E8.png Pinkie and Gilda sees Greta on the ground S5E8.png Gilda helps Greta get up S5E8.png Greta moves her arm away from Gilda S5E8.png|Don’t touch me! Greta walking unhappily S5E8.png Greta crosses in front of Rainbow, Pinkie, and Gilda S5E8.png Rainbow observes Gilda and Greta S5E8.png Greta refuses Gilda's offering S5E8.png Gilda offering Greta a scone S5E8.png Gilda and Greta sharing griffon scones S5E8.png Gabby watches Gilda share griffon scones with Greta S6E19.png The cavalry of united Equestria arrives S9E25.png Ponies and creatures charging into battle S9E25.png Gallus addressing the griffons S9E25.png Griffons promo image MLP mobile game.png Greta album page MLP mobile game.png MLP Season Five Character poster.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg See also * * References Category:Griffons Category:Supporting characters